


A New Found Entertainment

by GlitterPopoto



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, No Beta, OOC, Self-Indulgent shit, Soft Zenos, Tagging as I go, Tomatoes are welcome, drabble i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterPopoto/pseuds/GlitterPopoto
Summary: You found yourself getting a well deserve week off on being a hero. And what better way to occupy yourself than to have a snarky new roommate who can't stop being a smug dude.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Reader, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

It has been a while since you’ve stepped foot in your house, and while the heat of battle that is usually thrown at you without consent makes you feel alive, this is quite lovely. You thank the kind people, who were wonderful enough to manage your house while you’re gone before they said their goodbyes. It’s clean, not a speck of dust, and they added flowers inside the intricate flower vases you’ve acquired as gifts or bought in various towns as souvenirs. Placing your bag and weapon down, you make haste towards the kitchen and start preparing dinner.

As you are waiting for the meat in your soup to tenderize, there was a knock on your door, from what you’ve gathered, they must’ve been standing there for quite a while, years of fighting primals and ascians trained your senses, and maybe you can also thank Hydaelin for this. Quickly grabbing your favored weapon that is placed on the side table by the door, with swift yet gentle steps, you stood by the door listening, waiting, trying to judge whether your visitor is getting impatient or not. 

‘Seem calm, possibly one of the scions or perhaps a certain Ishgardian Lord’ 

Letting your shoulders relax a bit, you open the door slightly, slightly on guard still. And as you open the door, you are greeted by a certain blonde man that you’ve long thought to be dead. 

“Hello Beast, it has been a long while hasn’t it?” 

Bearing a smug look on his face, he forced the door open and let himself in. You stood there, for a second, frozen. Quickly thinking about how you’ve heard from Estenien that he is alive, you think of how exactly, but you do remember that resurrection is something available to you as a gift and possibly to him as well, with all the experiments he injected himself with mayhap.

With a confused look, weapon drawn, and a slight annoyance at the thought of your house’s future state with the upcoming battle, and also the fact that you can’t seem to get a moment’s rest.

‘All I ask for, is a day with no battles to fight or no quests to fetch but here we are.’

Zenos yae Galvus, in all his white coat glory, is currently assessing the state of your house it seems. Holding up the vases, putting them back down afterward, seemingly making himself feel at home as he pulls up a chair from your dining table and sat down, legs crossed, looking at you with an amused look on his face.

“So my friend, what have you been up to? I’ve tried looking for you, but I was informed that you might not be on this plane for the past couple of weeks.” He asked with an amused look on his face.

“So you gave up and decided to just make your way to my abode, make yourself at home, completely dishonoring your hunter status?”

While you ask this question, with weapon still drawn, and now fully on guard, you went to your stove and turned it off. 

A swift figure placed himself behind you and turned the fire back on, caging you, and you glared back at the owner of said body.

“If you want a fight, I would prefer you not to destroy my house in the process at the very least, that would also include not starting a fire if you would be so benevolent your excellency” Voice filled with sarcasm, and extremely vexed, as your eyes rested on him.

Smirking at you, he placed a hand to caress your cheek to which you respond by slapping his hand away. Wearing the ever vain look on his face, he went back to his seat, but not before having a few seconds of just staring at your eyes.

“I… I did not come to fight today my beast.” He said, toying with the silverware you set up for yourself while you were preparing for dinner.

Not a lot of things surprise you in this day and age and with the number of things you’ve experienced these past few years, you honestly thought you’ve seen everything. Y’shtola not fully turning someone down won’t be the last thing that will surprise you apparently. Turning the fire on low to medium heat, you watch him, now arms crossed, and an eyebrow arched as you lean on to the counter beside the stove.

“And what is it exactly that you seek Emperor?” 

Rolling his eyes with an annoyed sigh “I want to conduct an experiment, a social one if you may, and if you may be so benevolent oh dear Warrior refrain from calling me that again. The last thing I want is to rule over Garlemald, I see no fun in it for it’s all paperwork and ordering people around to do your battles for you.”

“Before you conduct this certain experiment which I would assume you’d like me to participate in, would you kindly bestow upon me, said details for your experiment?” 

“I would like to ask your hand for partnership, not only in battle but also in trivial matters.”

‘Oh heavens, why did you not grant this man’s parents to love him and friends he can share moments with, and why did you make him cross paths with me?’ 

You heaved a deep sigh as you look up for a second suddenly feeling the need for a break even more, before glancing back down at him and giving him a blank stare.  
“Alright then, you want a friend. What is in it for me?”

His smirk grew as he placed his elbow on the table, resting his head on his palm as his eyes stare at you with pure amusement. “No, I want a companion, and you, my dear beast, will not have to worry about a few million dying on another war against Garlemald. Of course, I would like to have battles with you here and there, but I would like to experience more things that only you can offer. For only you are the one suitable for this job. Mine eyes can’t seem to catch anyone else more fitting for the position.”

You debated whether you should hit yourself to see if this is a dream, or do you just kick him out and say to hell with it all. 

‘If I do this, I have a garlemald prince on my tail like a mother hen with her chicks. If I don’t do this, Scions will call me again for another war meeting that would entail hours and hours of planning, no sleep, no going home, no home-cooked food, AND MILLIONS OF PEOPLE DYING BECAUSE DEAREST HERO DECIDED THAT I WILL THINK ABOUT MYSELF FOR ONCE AND SAY NO! But if I say yes, people will either think I am a traitor, or I am being held hostage which I feel like I am. Either way, there’s no pleasing anyone in this plane and I will never get to catch a break…’

You look at him, you judge the sincerity in his words as he spoke of his dubious plan. You know full well that this man will do what he wants, and killing innocent people is not only a bore to him, give him no merit, but you do realize that if you do respond with a no, he will do just that, feel no remorse, and he will just continue until you either die or say yes.

“I should’ve just killed you when I had the chance, either that or kicked you out of the house.” You groaned out, turning around to face the wall like a child being punished by their parents. You hear a victorious chuckle following this action and you dread it, even more, to prove to him that he might have an upper hand in the matter.

“Fine, I’ll accept this, only if you agree to not start a war, leave Eorzea alone, meaning no killing people, no ordering around to enslave people, and whatever the Scions or I possibly need of your empire, you are willing to comply or at the very least compromise.” 

As the words leave your mouth, dread followed suit and you went over towards the cupboard and got another plate and another set of silverware to set on the table, distracting yourself with the chaos you just brought yourself into.

“Since you want companionship so much, might as well stay for dinner and tell tales with each other to start before you go.” You sighed out defeatedly and started preparing dinner for two. 

“I don’t intend on going anywhere soon Warrior, I do hope the food taste as good as it smells” He smiled at you, setting the cutlery down and crossing his arms and slouching on the chair with a knowing look on his face.

‘I should just poison his food, why do I not keep poisonous liquids in my home. But he did come back from the dead, it’d probably bite me back in the ass if I do. But by the Tweeeelve, it sure is tempting.’ You thought, feeling like you want to just cry inside.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright dinner it is...

After exchanging some tales of adventure over dinner, which consisted of mostly you talking just to alleviate the stilted air between you, you stood up to clear the table for dessert. Zenos was just quiet the entire time, looking at you like a hawk, a very immersed one at that. You wondered if that’s the only kind of expression he can muster up aside from boredom, which you assumed is something he has mastered over the years. You also wondered if you could get away with punching said man. Pushing aside your thoughts, you served dessert that consisted of two small cups of tiramisu, on which your drop-in looked at it dubiously while still trying to look collected.

Eyebrows arched at you as he held the small cup up “Do you eat like this often Beast?”

You glared at the ungrateful shit sitting at the end of your small four seated dining table. “Yes, do you have a problem with that? If you do, I don’t want to hear it, you know where the door is.”

He chuckled at that and merely shook his head. “You mistook my intentions for something uncouth. I only asked because I’ve been watching you for quite some time. You seem more refined than usual, and also the choice of dessert is especially more bitter than your normally sweet palette.

_‘What a creep! And I thought Asahi was the creepiest bloke in town.’_

“First of all Zenos, you are a creep, but I’m sure you are already made aware, kindly stop and get some help. Secondly, I poisoned your dessert making it even more bitter-”

You paused for a bit hoping to trigger some sort of reaction, but to your dismay, his dace looked more intrigued than panicked, and to top all that, his grin grew wider. Internally sighing to yourself which is something you have been doing quite a lot tonight, you stuffed your mouth with the delight you bought somewhere in the First that was meant to be consumed for today and tomorrow. But instead, you ended up giving it to an unwanted company who is eating his dessert in peace. And as you were eating your treat, you glanced at him once more, and he maintained eye contact, he scooped the last bite out of your cup.

_‘I swear to Hydaelin, I will find a way to end him once and for all.’_

“I figured I can taste something sweet before I perish, and I must say, that angry pout you’re wearing is something I never knew could be so entertaining to watch it form.” He stated, pushing his now empty cup aside, then proceeded to rest his elbow on the table, intertwine his fingers, and rest his head on top of them.

_‘All he did tonight is stare at me, look entertained while doing so, and casually chuckling at my despair. If I would’ve known I have a potential career being a clown, I should’ve asked Kefka for advice before banishing him, I’d need make-up tips.’_

Standing from your chair, you excused yourself caring not if your blonde visitor sees it as throwing a fit. You’re tired, you’d like some good night’s rest, you’ll deal with this problem tomorrow if you live long enough to see it. At this point, you honestly don’t care anymore, but then again, you stopped caring about death for a long while.

You went downstairs, took a quick shower, did all the night preparations for your sink, and put on your fluffiest night ensemble - a moogle onesie -. Expecting your guest to be gone out of boredom, you sauntered off in your whole fluffy regalia which also included a pair of carbuncle slippers, with 0 shame. But of course, nothing ever goes your way, and there he was, boots, coat, and weapons off, placed in God knows where, lounging on your fat cat sofa placed at the edge of your bed, as if he owns the place. And even though this is your house, you suddenly embarrassed of your attire before commemorating the numerous amount of times you went to dungeons and raids donning your Chocobo headpiece. So once again, you’re back to not giving a single damn.

_‘It’s not even his house, and yet here he is, acting like he owns the title to my land.’_ You thought as you watch him pull a book from the many bookshelves you own.

“Hey Princey dude, you uh… I don’t know? Plan on going home anytime soon?” You asked as you dry your hair.

He took a full glance at you before taking another book that seemed to pique his diminutive interests. You took a closer look and recognize the title, “Learning How To Deal With Peer Pressure”. A particular book you found on the shelves of Il Mehg once upon a time, you haven’t read it yet, you weren’t really given a chance to.

“As per my previous statement upon my arrival, I don’t have any intentions of going anywhere.” He stated nonchalantly as if him staying here won’t cause problems for anybody.

Snatching the book, written by some poor pressured bloke, from his hands, you tried to hit him in the head with it, on which he dodged perfectly, something disappointing but not unexpected from the Prince of Garlemald. And with your best impassive facade, you straightened yourself as if that didn’t just happen.  


“Yes because you could care less about the riot that follows your disappearance, not the potential coup that might follow.” You stated with heavy sarcasm.

“I do not wish to go back to a country I could care less about. It does not spark joy for me to lead wars I cannot physically fight in, and neither does staining my swords with the blood of the weak.”

He took the book from your hand and once again sat down on the stout feline couch, and started reading. At this point, you don’t know whether you should keep treating this man with the bare minimum hospitality you could muster, or you could just kill him even though you are fully aware that he will just come back and pester you some other time, the man could rise from the dead after all. The culprit of your thoughts caught your fixated gaze at him and held it with a regale expression. You participated in this game, only realizing it after slumping your shoulders with a defeated groan.

_‘Staring contests, I hate them. Welp! I can see tomorrow’s headline. “Warrior of Light found dead in their chambers”. Oh joy…’_ You thought as you stomped your way back to the bathroom and tossing your hair towel on a heated rack to dry. 

It took you a while to come out, you were searching for the clothes Estenien was so kind to lend to you back in Camp Dragonhead when you decided to go to a dungeon near there in your small clothes because you can. The cold didn’t really bother you, but it did bother Estenien, and while he was coming from a good place, it ruined your fun. You also remembered a saying that goes “There’s a reason for everything”, a saying usually made especially by those who are religiously inclined. You chuckled at the thought of how you always forget to return Estenien his clothes and blamed it on your laziness, never thought you’d need it for this very moment.

_‘Hydaelin better have a good reason for bringing this brat to my door…'_ You grumbled in your head, taking fresh toiletries with you on your way to your room.

Marching towards the young Galvus, you proceeded to sump the contents of your arms with your angry gaze fixated on him. He blocked the attack with his arms and arched an eyebrow at you, piling the things you dropped neatly.

“Because I am a good samaritan and you leave me with no choice. Take a shower before you lay your grubby self anywhere near my freshly laundered sheets. I don’t like things grime in my house if I can help it.” You nagged.

You watch Zenos glanced at you as if reminding you that you are an odd individual, before complying and making his way to your bathroom. With that, you grabbed the neatly folded futon under your bed that is usually reserved for INVITED guests and laid them on the floor neatly across the room. Afterwards, you plopped down to your bed, tinkering with the small music box, and played a piece called “Tomorrow and Tomorrow” that helps you calm down before you go call it a night. Music helps to ease your mind of thoughts that are usually continued in your dreams. You miss these luxuries you only get at the comforts of your own home, and even with your unwanted visitor and the lingering thought of you not seeing another day, you feel at peace as you listen to the music and the running water in the background. With heavy eyes, your body being engulfed by the soft mattress you haven’t had in weeks, and a tranquil mind, you find yourself closing your eyes and being lulled to sleep.


End file.
